


Everyone Can Change

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Underfell, written in second person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the road. It's been long, it's been hard but now Frisk and Flowey are at the castle.</p><p>If they can get past Sans, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Can Change

You hear Flowey gasp from the planter in your hands. You however had been expecting this confrontation.

You stare down the small skeleton bathed in golden light. So different from the rest of the undergound. They suffer in the dark while their king revels in the light. Maybe one day you can change that. Maybe that day is today. Maybe one day everyone can enjoy the light.

"hey buddy," Sans begins, all mock friendliness. "how's it going?" You see in his eyes a will to kill.

"What do you want." Flowey asks.

You see the murder in San's eye sockets before the flower pot was wrenched from your grasp, sent flying by magic. "no one asked you, stupid flower. anyway, as i was saying... this is the point where i judge you. judge you for every EXP you have, for all of the LOVE you have. but you... you idiot. you don't have any LOVE. you don't have any EXP. you're just a tender-hearted, naive fool. you've heard the phrase 'it's kill or be killed' haven't you? so why not just get it over with? kill everyone who stands in your way?"

He waits for you to answer, but you don't. You don't have to explain yourself to him. He's the one in the wrong here. You've gotten by just fine without LOVE or EXP. Whatever they are. Your black eyes narrow slightly.

"now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do? heh... though you'll never reach asgore anyway. wanna know why?"

You have an idea about what he was going to say. You feign interest anyway. You watch him as he closes his right eye, and the remaining socket turn hollow. It was a bit unnerving.

`"Because I'll kill you where you stand."`

As you thought, he was going to try and kill you. Was there no one here who would do such a thing? All you wanted to do was show others there was a way to live in peace and happiness. You don't make it through his opening attack. As a matter of fact, you don't make it through until the fourth try. You grit your teeth and feel your determination, even as he taunts you over it.

"heya. you look frustrated about something. guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. all right. how 'bout we make it a third?"

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row. ... hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway? wanna help me find out?"

"hmm. that expression... that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row. quice? frice? welp, won't have to use it again anyways."

No matter what, you won't give up. You will beat him, no matter how many times he kills you, forces you to reset, keeps knocking Flowey out of your hands and hitting you with bones and lasers. You will beat him, even if he's harder than Papyrus was. You will beat him, even if you wish that Flowey could encourage you with his words.

ACT

View Talk  
>Pun-ish

You tell him a barrage of bad jokes and off-beat puns. As many as you can remember. As many as you knew, and some you didn't remember hearing and some that you probably made up on the spot. That garners a single chuckle out of him, which is a good sign that you're doing something right.

Gravity kept you down as you threaded your way past the deadly, poisonous bones. You could feel the acid eating away at your SOUL, even when you weren't strictly 'fighting' him. It seemed he had all sorts of tricks up his sleeve, didn't he? Sans was a powerful opponent, for all Papyrus said he was weak. If this was weak, you dread going up against Asgore. People said he was the strongest monster out there.

ACT

View >Talk

You tell him about the outside world. About the day you left for Mount Ebott, where the sun was shining, the birds were singing and on days like that guys like him should be-

Sans doesn't let you finish that statement, turning your SOUL blue and slamming you so hard into the ceiling that you nearly crack your head open. It got so bad that you had to restart again.

No more wisecracks. No more jokes. No more puns. No more taunts. He's going at you with everything he has and you're just trying to keep yourself from dying over and over and over again. 

ACT

View >Talk

You ask Sans why he was fighting you.

"because maybe if you can get past me... maybe- no. it's stupid. asgore won't ever listen to a kid like you. he doesn't think humans and monsters can live in peace. hell, i don't believe it either. it's hilarious to think about though. us, living in peace when they were the ones who drove us down here."

Slowly, you're learning his attack patterns. It's getting easier for you to stay on your toes without resort to healing items. You might be able to do this. Your determination grows!

ACT

View >Talk

You comment that everyone can change. They can become the better version of themselves, if only they want to work for it. Sans doesn't care though. He just shakes his head and shrugs.

"either we kill humans or they kill us. it really is that simple. couldn't be easier. and yet... you seem to be the only person who goes against this. in your world, it's 'love and be loved,' isn't it?"

You didn't have time to tell him your answer because now he wasn't playing fair. He was skipping ahead randomly, throwing bones and lasers out at random. You barely survive the attack.

ACT

View >Talk

You mention how much Papyrus has changed around you and others. You even mention that he apologized for keeping you in such a small cell with nothing to eat. This apparently was the wrong thing to say as now you have to pass between more lasers and you're now down to one health. You take out your only healing item: Instant noodles.

You remove the Instant Noodles from their packaging.  
You put some water in the pot and place it on the heat.  
You wait for the water to boil...  
...  
"really kid?" Sans asks as you sit down. It was probably going to take a while for it to boil anyway. The frying pan was old and the stove not so good. You had made it from scrap parts in Waterfall, after all.  
...  
It's boiling.  
You place the noodles into the pot.  
4 minutes left until the noodles are finished.  
3 minutes left until the noodles are finished.  
Sans sighs heavily and shifts on his feet. "all of this for a packet of noodles. udon got me kid." You smile at his bad pun and tell him your own as you wait for the noodles to finish cooking.  
2 minutes left until the noodles are finished.  
"if i had a penne for every time i heard that one well... i'd only have a penne." You laugh.  
1 minute left until the noodles are finished.  
The noodles are finished.  
... they don't taste very good.  
You add the flavor packet.  
That's better.  
Not great, but better.  
You ate the Instant Noodles.  
You recovered 4 HP!  
You carefully turn everything off and set the stove off to the side. If it gets destroyed... oh well. If it doesn't, you can put it back wherever you keep it once it's cooled.  
"well, this has been a good test-rament to my patience, but if you think you can survive on five HP you're sorely... myth-taken." Okay, even you have to admit that last one was a bit forced, and not at all about pasta. You sigh and got back in to a fighting stance. At least at this point you have nothing to lose. 

ACT

View >Talk

You talk about peace. How human have become better since the war so long ago. They're peaceful now. Kind. There doesn't need to be fighting, just open and honest communication.

"heh. you're real funny, kid. maybe if you hadn't ripped mettaton apart, he might have gotten you in to the club where i tell jokes sometimes." Though he looked like he was amused by your antics, Sans also looked a bit... tired. You couldn't say why though.

ACT

View >Talk

You argue about the evidence. Had you harmed anyone in the underground?

"kiddo. buddy. talking won't work anymore. i'm through with hearing you jabber on. it's like that's all you're good for. just do me a favor and die already, will ya?"

His attacks are slower. Looks like you were going to come out of this fine. Sans on the other hand might not. You could see the sweat (?) pouring from his skull. You watched him breathe heavily in front of you and though you were tired too, you were doing much better than he was at the moment. But now came the moment of truth. He plunged you into a long corridor of bones, forcing you to move wildly to keep yourself from being hit. You had come so far. You were going to win this. Even if he saw you come out of it unscathed and began to throw your SOUL against the walls until he exhausted himself doing it.

You waited for him to turn the fight over to you. He didn't.

"well, this is it. a very special attack." He was breathing heavily, but you waited patiently for whatever he had to offer you. He kept standing there and your SOUL was trapped in the box.

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing." Well... you can't blame him. You're tired too. You nod your head.

"do ya get it? it's not going to be anything. it's never going to be anything. we'll be standing here for the rest of time. see, i figure... one of these turns, you'll get bored and finally attack me, and then what would i do? so i'm not going to give you a chance. you and i we're gonna stand here... until the end of time..."

You see him yawn. He'll fall asleep soon, though it's not good that he'll do it standing up. You think about your next move. 

"you'll get bored... and quit... if you haven't gotten bored already that is. i know your type. you're, uh, very determined... aren't you? you'll never give up... even if there's no reason for you to... to continue... you'll keep going. you'll get yourself killed. you'll give asgore what he wants... so i'm not going to let you do that. it's better if you just give up now." Another yawn. You find it sweet that he cares so much about you. You smile at him.

You see his eyes closing slowly. You're worried about his health but you're at least kind enough to wait until he falls asleep before shoving the arena the direction you want to go.

ACT

"heh, didja really think you'd be able to-"

You're not done.

View >Hug

You hold Sans very tenderly in your embrace. He's startled by this.

"kid. what are you doing."

You reply that you're hugging him. He seems to be very confused but incredibly contented. He falls asleep in your arms.

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 6,000 gold.


End file.
